Wilhelmina Kensington (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , The Philistine; formerly , | Relatives = Lenore Kensington (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Acting CEO to Kilgore Arms; former White Queen of the Hellfire Club | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Frank Cho | First = X-Men: Schism #2 | HistoryText = Early Life Wilhelmina Kensington is the only daughter of hotel billionaire Lenore Kensington, who was a murderous piece of work. Wilhelmina developed a love of both beauty pageants and martial arts, and a competitive streak that served her well in both. When her mother died in a mysterious fall from a great height, Wilhelmina inherited control of the company. The New Hellfire Club Immediately after the Day of the Serpent, Kensington was recruited into the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club at the behest of Kade Kilgore. Following the return of the phoenix, the Hellfire Club made a killing selling new Sentinels; however, the Phoenix Five found and imprisoned them. Once they were freed, Mina went with the others to Salem Center. Hellfire Academy She had an enjoyable time camping. She found out that Kade was adding a new Queen to the Hellfire Club which she highly disapproved of. At Kade's most vulnerable moment, Mina betrayed him and took command of the Siege Perilous, proclaimed as its queen by The Philistine. Anomalous Appearance Later seen back in the company of the Hellfire Club. Meeting at the Universal Bank As the new heir of Kilgore Arms, Wilhelmina joined a meeting at the Universal Bank along with the heads of various companies from across the globe to discuss Dario Agger and Roxxon's secret operations in the Ten Realms. Fearlessly she openly threatened him. | Powers = | Abilities = * Hand-to-Hand Combat Training: She is a capable fighter for one so young and small. She was able to escape from prison while being heavily restrained. * Presentation: Competitive participant in numerous beauty pageants gaining an advanced understanding of using one's mein. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Psychopath: Despite being a human girl of young age, she is a sociopath and psychopath, having killed human guards and alien warriors, alleged the mutilation of cats and penguins, and referred to a Badoon Brain Worm as "pretty kitty". | Equipment = All manner of martial arts weaponry, in addition to the Siege Perilous | Transportation = Has access to all vehicles used by the Hellfire Club | Weapons = Wilhelmina has at least in the past made use of a particularly weighty hammer to partake in her hobby of killing penguins. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Businesspeople Category:Martial Arts